thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rob Rackstraw
Robert "Rob" Rackstraw (Geboren in Sunderland, England, am 31sten Oktober 1965) ist ein britischer Synchronsprecher der mit The Adventure Begins Teil der amerikanischen und mit Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Teil der britischen Stimmenbesetzung wurde. Er spricht auch in anderen Shows mit wie zum Beispiel „Bob der Baumeister", „Dennis & Gnasher", „Angelina Ballerina", „Engie Benjy", „Roary, der Rennwagen", „Die Oktonauten", „The Mr. Men Show", „Sooty's Amazing Adventures" oder „Sooty Heights". Stimmen Britisch * Toby (Ab Staffel 19) Amerikanisch * Stanley (Nur in Saving Time und Das große Rennen) * Monty (Ab Staffel 20) Englisch * James (Amerika; Ab The Adventure Begins, England; Ab Tit for Tat und Auf großer Reise) * Donald (Ab Staffel 20, Ausnahme Das große Rennen) * Axel * Raul * Étienne * Hugo * Flynn (Ab Staffel 19, Ausnahme Toad and the Whale) * Bradford * Einige Güterwagen (Auf großer Reise) * Big Mickey * Fergus Duncan * Wilbert Awdry * Ein paar Fahrgäste (Henry Spots Trouble und Henry Gets the Express) * Sodor United Fußball Team * Ein Maler (Goodbye Fat Controller) * Ein Arbeiter im Rettungszentrum (Phillip eilt zur Rettung) * Einige Steinbrucharbeiter (Toby's New Friend) * Der Ansager des großen Eisenbahnwettbewerbes * Douglas' Lokführer Onlinevideos und weiterer Content * Sam (A New Friend on Sodor) * Nigel * Landmarks of Sodor Ansager * Einer von Sir Topham Hatts Assistenten Songs * Darf ich, kann ich? (Aufgeführt) * Bleib wer du bist und fahr (Aufgeführt) * Irgendjemand ist der große Liebling (Aufgeführt) * Wer ist Thomas? (Aufgeführt) * Was am Ende zählt ist Freunde sein (Aufgeführt) Trivia * Er, Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Steven Kynman und Teresa Gallagher sprechen Charaktere bei „The Mr. Men Show". Simcha Barbiro spricht seinen Charakter Mr. Tickle im Hebräischem. * Er, Wickham und Gallagher sprechen zurzeit für „Die Oktonauten". Weiterhin arbeiten Davey Moore, Dave Ingham, Mark Huckerby und Nick Ostler ebenfalls and der Show. Gadi Levy spricht seinen Charakter Kwazi im Hebräischen. * Er, David Menkin, Rupert Degas und Jules de Jongh sprachen Charaktere aus „Chop Socky Chooks". * Er, Dave Ingham, Dave Peacock, Michael Carrington, Paul Dawson, John Gilluley, Keith Wickham und Susan Roman arbeiteten alle für „Die Koala-Brüder". * Er, Paul Larson, Robin Kingsland, Paul Dawson, Abi Grant und Jan Needle waren bei „Sooty" beteiligt. * Er, David Menkin, Rupert Degas und Steven Kynman sprechen alle fürs englische „Bob der Baumeister". An der deutschen Version sind oder waren Fabian Harloff, Eberhard Haar, Lutz Harder, Holger Potzern, Achim Schülke, Jürgen Holdorf, Robert Kotulla, Robert Missler, Achim Buch, Jens Wendland, Knud Riepen und Tobias Diakow beteiligt. Rackstraw, Menkin, Haar und Wendland sprachen alle Baggi. Marc Seal, Sharon Miller, Ross Hastings, Sam Barlow, Lee Pressman, Helen Farrall, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, James Mason und Polly Churchill haben auch alle Episoden für die Serie geschrieben. * Er und Ernesto Lezama sprechen Rollo von „Bob der Baumeister" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. * Er, John Hasler und David Holt sprachen Charaktere in „Die Schatzinsel". * Er, Kerry Shale und Tim Whitnall sprechen Charaktere in „Roary, der Rennwagen". * Er und John Hurt sprachen in der TV-Serie von „Unten am Fluss". * Er und Keith Wickham sprachen Charaktere aus „The Secret Show." * Er, Gallagher, Bob Golding, Rasmus Hardiker und Keith Scott haben alle für „Dennis & Gnasher" gesprochen. en:Rob Rackstraw pl:Rob Rackstraw ru:Роб Рэкстро Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Produktions-Crew Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Englische Sprecher Kategorie:Erzähler